More Than Words
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Alec doesn't need it to be Valentine's Day to tell Magnus just how much he loves him, over and over again. Magnus/Alec. Oneshot.


So I was in the car, holding on to my Percy Jackson book when I heard music. And then I went, "dear god spare me this crappy excuse for music," before, you know, I realized the reason. "Oh, they're playing cheesy music because it's Valentine's Day. Man they're cheesy!".

Anyway. Cheers, my darlings!

--

**More Than Words**

The light from the sun that seeped through the curtains hit Alec's face and as he straightened up, he found Magnus's arms encircled around his neck, as if it had been locked like that since the night they went to sleep. Lowering his head, he nuzzled Magnus's throat, careful enough not to wake him up and then slowly untangled himself from the warlock's hold. It was a painful thing, doing that, but the sun was up, and he couldn't sleep past noon, even if it was in the arms of the one man he'd rather not live without.

Padding across the carpeted floor, he pulled at the waistband of his pajamas and tried to tug his shirt down – only to realize, a second too late, that he had discarded it the moment he'd entered the room, right after Magnus had started dragging him to the bed last night. He smiled faintly at the memory and once he reached for the door knob, the sleeping warlock shifted, his fingers clutching at the thin sheets, as if looking for Alec, and getting nothing but thin air and fluffy pillows, his eyes snapped open.

Magnus looked startled, as if he'd lost something, and for a moment ran his eyes at the length of the side Alec had inhabited before looking around the room. There, the moment his eyes dropped down to Alec, the look of worry that creased his features – natural, with no glitter, no makeup – softened, though his eyes did manage a longing look. Magnus tilted his head to the side, waiting for Alec to say something when the Shadowhunter looked at him, obviously, waiting for the warlock to say something, too.

"Where are you going?" Magnus said, stifling a yawn, he reached out a hand to block the said yawn from escaping, and even then Alec thought he looked beautiful. His eyelashes looked incredibly long with the low lighting, and the shadows of his face only enhanced his beauty. Just looking at Magnus like that, with his mouth and his body relaxed, his eyes longing for him to be at his side and his hair falling just behind him, well, that sure as hell made Alec want to climb back in bed.

But he couldn't. He had his duties. And duty would be calling anytime soon.

"I was about to get ready. To leave. Sorry if I woke you," Alec said, his voice low and soft as if he still thought, if he stayed quiet, Magnus could go back to sleep. Instead, the warlock raised an eyebrow and looked bemused. He stretched a hand out and the comforter slid down his bare stomach, revealing the low riding of his silk pajamas. Alec bit at the inners of his mouth for wanting to run a finger down Magnus's hips.

The warlock reached for the curtains and then pulled it back – as if he couldn't just magic it, but he looked like he was in too much of a sleepy state to even remember. But this was Magnus, Magnus just didn't forget he was magical. At least, that's how it always was.

"Really? In the dead of night?" Again, Magnus sounded teasing, his muses were inching towards Alec and the Shadowhunter could only look at the window, darkness evident throughout. Brooklyn was lined with shadows, just like this room. Alec blinked, incredibly dumbfounded and flushed a slight red. But that wasn't possible, there had been light earlier. He'd been woken by it.

"There was light earlier." Alec said, not knowing how to explain his rising out of bed.

"That or you just wanted to get away from me," Magnus's lips twitched into a sly smile and his cat's eyes glinted in the darkness. He patted the empty side of where Alec should be, lying beside him, and then beckoned for him with a single finger.

Wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed, Alec dismissed the thought of the sun waking him up – for there was no sun outside, just the dull spark of the stars – and climbed back into bed, his knee brushing Magnus's thigh. Even through the cloth, Magnus purred. He snapped his fingers and the curtains swung shut – ah, there was the magic.

"Now, come here." Magnus murmured into Alec's hair, the Shadowhunter inching towards the warlock. The moment they reached closeness, Magnus's long arms found Alec's back and pulled him even closer, before they settled on his waist. Nuzzling Alec's hair, the soft feel, Magnus chuckled, a low sound, that seemed to Alec so magical and musical.

"It was probably a dream, darling," When one finger came to brush at Alec's forehead, he softened up and relaxed in Magnus's hold. They fit perfectly together. Where the spaces of his fingers were found, Magnus fit his own there perfectly. And the way their bodies locked together in an embrace, their mouths melting against each other. They just fit. They were like the 8th wonder of the world, as Magnus had said rather suggestively a few nights ago.

"It should've been a bad one, because it woke me up." Alec found his own hands running down Magnus's bare back. When he pressed a kiss to the older man's throat, the Warlock gave an involuntary arching before settling back in. Alec did it again, and Magnus played with his hair more, occasionally blessing his forehead and his head, as well as his ears, light kisses.

"Not all dreams we wake up from are bad. Just now, I had a dream that we were in a beach, and that you were on top of me and – " The flushing of Alec made him stop, his mouth tugging up into a smile and he lifted Alec's chin up to press a kiss on his nose. The Shadowhunter was just too cute. "You get the idea. I only woke up because in my non-dream-state, I realized I wasn't having you near me. That was a nightmare,"

At that point, Alec just felt sorry, and a little bit selfish. "So we're back to dreaming then?" he suggested, smiling against Magnus's throat, which, even with the light kisses, tasted just so sweet. Everything about Magnus was sweet, he realized.

"Now that you've woken me up from that delectably satisfying dream, I don't think I can sleep soon," Magnus crooned, thumbing Alec's cheek, having just pressed fleeting kisses there.

"I'd like that," and as he lifted his head up, to watch Magnus, the warlock placed a fleeting kiss on his mouth; and Alec's hand tugged down at Magnus, not wanting him to pull away so suddenly. Laughing against the kiss, Magnus obliged, wrapping his own arms tighter around Alec. It was not when Alec had his fingers in Magnus's hair and tugged, once more, that the Warlock pulled back.

With flushed cheeks and wide blue eyes that brightened up the dark room, Alec looked at Magnus, beseeching him – well, as if, anyway. His eyes asked the question he couldn't say – _Why? _

"Alec, darling, have I told you I love you, for today?" Magnus said, so gentle Alec melted back into his hold, satisfied, all around, that Magnus was just there, holding him, running his fingers down his back and blessing his forehead with light kisses.

"It's two fifteen. The day just started two hours ago. So it's a no," Alec would've snickered, but he didn't – lest he wanted Magnus to smother him with statements such as 'Oh you're so cute!' and 'Aren't you so cute?'. Hehad enough of that during the days with Magnus, he just needed something else when it was early in the morning.

"Well then, I love you, my little Shadowhunter," and he pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek. When he pulled back, he was looking at Alec as if there was a new world in the Shadowhunter's eyes.

"Do you know what day it is today, Alec?" Magnus said, before pressing a kiss to his ear and whispering the three words Alec couldn't get enough of.

"The Fourteenth. February," Alec said, playing with the end's of Magnus's hair. He seemed politely unaware of the date, so Magnus just pushed forward – because it was always like this, when your boyfriend was a Shadowhunter who didn't keep in with the times. It was just too cute sometimes.

"Uh-hmm. It's Valentine's Day," at that, Alec flushed, the heat rushing to his face. He buried his face in the crook of Magnus hair and the warlock's stroking of his bare back slowed, though the one hold he had on his waist was still firm, still keeping him close and by his side. Alec knew he didn't need Magus to hold him like that to keep him beside him, always, because he'd do it himself – but he liked that Magnus would draw him closer, and the way he would respond. Oh he liked it, alright.

"You don't have to be insistent with the I love yous, Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus only chuckled at that, though didn't stop his fingers from relaxing Alec. "Because you already know? Now that you mention it, you haven't had the chance to reciprocate what I just said. Not that I'm forcing it on you." His pain, probably, was masked by the playful smile, as well as the twinkle in his eyes.

Alec tugged at his neck, pulling the warlock down, where their noses were just an inch apart.

"_I love you,_" and he kissed Magnus, the kiss lasting longer than before, more passionate, the way his fingers tangled in Magnus's hair, and the way Magnus pushed, wanting dominance.

"I love you so much. I don't even need it to be Valentine's day tell you over and over again." Alec added, in between the kisses and Magnus could only roll the Shadowhunter to his back, where, in his dream Alec had loomed over him, now he'd loomed over the boy.

"I love you just the same. Maybe even more." Magnus said; at that point, his smirk was bitten back as he descended on Alec, this time, the boy not afraid of getting crushed under the weight of a tall warlock, pulled said warlock down on him and wrapped his arms around Magnus in a tight embrace.

--

There is no angst! Be happy, for there is no angst! :D


End file.
